When The World Ends
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: Randy's feeling down about his shoulder surgery, so Stacy decides it is her duty to make him feel better... much better. CharactersxPairing: Randy OrtonxStacy Keibler


**Title: When The World Ends**

Rating: R

Characters-Pairing: Randy Orton-Stacy Keibler

Warnings: Sexual content, some language

Summary: Randy's feeling down after his shoulder surgery, and Stacy does something that makes him feel -much- better. bad summary >.

Disclaimer: (sigh) I own no one.

Notes: The title comes from the song 'When the World Ends' by Dave Matthews Band. Thanks to Rachel (Edgechick816) for pointing it out to me!

He had been in this daze for weeks. He almost wondered if the anesthesia from his surgery had ever worn off. The numbness hadn't quite left him. 

A loud, morose sigh left his lips as he sauntered out the screen door, stepping onto the balcony that overlooked his spacious backyard. He hated having a mansion. He didn't feel at home in this big, empty house. He gazed out into the dark yard, an empty feeling forming a knot in his stomach. He hated feeling this way. At the moment, he hated everything.

His head tilted back as he gazed up towards the sky, admiring the stars. Okay, so maybe he didn't hate _everything_.

"Making a wish?"

The familiar voice cut through the thick smog around his brain. His jaw dropped slightly... he hadn't expected her till the next night. Wiping the sour look off of his face, he forced his trademark smirk. He wouldn't let her see him this way.

"Well how 'bout that," he breathed, turning to face her. "My wish just came true."

When he caught a glimpse of her, his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen a woman with beauty quite like hers... and he had seen his share of women.

"Smooth one, cassanova," she replied, rolling her eyes.

He winked at her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. A slice of pain shot through his shoulder, but he ignored it. Randy Orton showed no signs of weakness. She fell into his warm embrace, and he ran his fingers through her soft locks. It felt so good to hold her again. He heard her sigh, and he frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, the silver moonlight illuminating the concern in his blue eyes.

She gently pushed away from him, though she remained in his arms.

"I should be asking you that question," she said.

Her eyes narrowed at him knowingly. She was no fool when it came to reading emotions, especially his. Randy tilted his head back, eyeing her with a confused stare.

"Nothing's wrong with me, sweetheart," he said, offering her an assuring smile. "You're here."

"Randy, stop," she said, placing her hands firmly on his chest and shoving him away. "Don't put on that facade. Nobody else buys it... what makes you think I will?"

His grin immediately fizzled into a grimace. He should have known he couldn't fool her. To this day, he never had.

"Come on, baby," she pleaded, her brown eyes begging. "What's bothering you?"

"I... I really don't know what it is, Stacy," he admitted with a shrug. "Sometimes I think it's the injury, sometimes I think it's being cooped up in the house all day... I just feel, trapped or something."

Stacy sent him a sympathetic gaze. She could only imagine how secluded and isolated he was feeling.

Randy sighed, releasing her and dropped his arms to his sides. He had gotten some of it off his chest, but he still didn't feel as much as an ounce of relief. He met her eyes, sending her a hopeless gaze. Stacy sighed as well, giving him a lookover. Poor thing looked so lost. And she would be that lost was an unfamiliar territory for Randy.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked hopefully. "Anything I can give you that'll make this even a little easier for you?"

His ears perked up at her statement, and he eyed her wonderingly. She was the image of perfection. Her hair piled loosely atop her head, several wavy tendrils hanging loose, subtle amounts of eyeshadow and lipgloss accenting her already beautiful face. A quiet breeze whirled around them, blowing the flowy skirt she wore around. For the first time all day, he genuinely smiled.

"You," he said sincerely. "Give me you."

Stacy raised an eyebrow. They hadn't even so much as mentioned the idea of them being intimate again since before his surgery, when his shoulder had first started bothering him again.

"Are you sure?"

He gave her an affirmative nod, stepping up to her again. Slowly, he lowered his head to hers. His lips brushed up against hers, and Stacy practically melted. There was no way she could resist this. Her lips parted, and Randy wasted no time. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring with a sensual passion she had never seen from him.

Sliding down her back, Randy's hands came to rest on her hips. Stacy couldn't contain a contented sigh. Only when their dizzying kiss ended did she open her eyes. Randy stared down at her, his face mere inches from hers. They remained that way for some time, until Randy could no longer bear just looking at her.

He kissed her again, this time much more forcefully, his full lips smashing down on hers. His tongue darted out, demanding entrance to her mouth. Stacy matched his fervor with a passionate fire of her own, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

She let him push her back into the house, into the bedroom. He pushed her all the way to the bed, falling down on top of her as she hit the mattress. His hunger for her took over, and his kisses became more greedy. He slowly brushed his lips over her neck, planting soft, wet kisses over her jawline. Stacy tossed her head back, a tiny moan escaping her lips as he cupped his hand over her breast, his lips still paying homage to her neck.

Stacy glanced over, noticing that Randy rested all his weight on his good shoulder, which couldn't be very comfortable. Using all her strength, she flipped them over, laying her tiny body on top of his.

Stacy immediately went for the buttons on his shirt, giving him the same treatment he gave her moments before. She pressed her lips to his chest, her fingers dancing over his toned abs. He sat up just long enough to shrug his arms out of his shirt, resting back on the pillow. Stacy drew her lips up to his again, kissing him sweetly.

Randy tucked his fingers under the hem of her shirt, his hands gliding up her soft skin as he slid her top off. He had her bra off even faster, tossing both garments to the floor. He pulled her to him, taking one of the aching nipples into his mouth. Stacy gasped at the sensation, but forced herself to pull away.

"This is about you, baby," she told him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Just relax... let me take care of you."

Randy was in no position to argue with her, so he closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of her working her way down his chest. Sliding her body down his, Stacy paused at the waistband of his sweatpants. She slapped him lightly on the thigh, and Randy nodded, lifting his hips up so that she could slide them off.

A mischievous grin spread across her face as she placed her lips on him, sucking at him through his boxers. Randy groaned, his eyes glazing over a bit, As if he wasn't hard enough already. Stacy felt him writhing uncomfortably underneath her, and she gigled. She rose up, and in one swift movement yanked them off, freeing him completely. She smiled at him before lowering her head, taking him into her mouth.

"Oh, Stacy," he breathed, closing his eyes. "Ohh, yeah..."

He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing at the feeling of her warm mouth around him. Her moist tongue darted out, earning yet another satisfied groan from Randy. He licked his lips as he watched her, his lower body slowly jerking upward in his heightened arousal. If she kept this up, he wasn't sure he'd make it much longer. Stacy increased the pace of her motions, and Randy groaned louder.

Just as his eyes were about to roll back in his head, he pulled her off. She sent him a puzzled look.

"Come here," he gestured to himself.

Stacy brought her head back to his, planting a searing kiss on his lips. Randy grabbed her skirt, expertly pulling down both that and her thong and discarding them. He slid his hands over her perfect ass, cupping it gently. Their passionate kiss continued, until Randy could take it no longer. He took his lips off her, playfully slapping her behind.

Stacy jumped at the contact, and her movements sent chills down Randy's spine. He had to be inside her. Luckily, her thoughts were identical to his.

Stacy lifted herself up and, with his guidance, lowered herself on to him. Both gasped at the sensations and, after taking a moment to adjust, Stacy slowly rolled her hips, grinding against his. Randy sighed with pleasure, placing his hands on her hips and guiding her movements.

The closer they got to climax, the faster she rode him, a pant leaving her lips every time she slammed against him. Randy bucked his hips up to match her rhythm, increasing their tempo even more.

"Oh my God," Stacy whined, and Randy knew she was almost there.

A grin spread across his face as he moved even faster. A thin film of sweat covered his forehead as he pumped into her, finally sending her over the edge. Stacy's entire body shook, and she screamed out Randy's name as her orgasm hit. Her face was laced with pleasure as she continued to ride the waves.

Her expression alone sent Randy over as well, calling her name as the ecstasy took over him as well. He softly bit her collarbone, moaning into it as he came.

A few minutes later, the sensations Stacy was experience finally began to fade. Her breathing was still heavy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy sighed, smiling lovingly at the woman on top of him. He kissed her softly, his lips hovering over hers as he whispered to her.

"Thank you," he said, in between kisses.

Stacy smiled wholeheartedly at him, before rising off of him, and coming to rest at his side. She buried her head on his shoulder, yawning as the exhaustion hit her. They wrapped their spent bodies together, listening to the sounds of their hearts beating.

And for the first time in weeks, Randy drifted to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
